Sing for Me
by I'veGotLoki'dFeels
Summary: Julien's music player has other plans for Dr. Blowhole. Noncon/ Dubcon. HUMANIZED. Tentacle/cord rape. Warnings inside. Reuploaded.


Disclaimer: HUMANIZED! This story contains noncon/dubcon and tentacle/cord rape. If you do not wish to view this content, then leave now. I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or its characters. Implied past noncon. May cause triggers.

Blowhole was grinning triumphantly as he thought of the success his latest scheme was. He was currently riding through New York City,

blasting anything in sight, and no annoying peng-you-ins to stop him. It wasn't his plan for Julien's music player to grow to an enormous size while makeing him and the others break out into song, but not that he was complaining now. The mutant music player had be wooed by his song,and was currently letting him use its self as a revenge device.

The devices sudden stop stirred Blowhole from his thoughts. Confused, he pulled on it's headphones, trying to signify it to keep going. He wanted to cause more destruction in the city, and this was putting his plans to a halt.

"Come on, I thought we had an understanding!"

Still nothing

Blowhole stomped his foot in agitation, he was becoming impatient with the mutant mp3 player.

He suddenly gasped as the long cord in his hand yanked itself out of his grasp and reattached itself to his leg, coiling around it. It gave a small tug, causing the evil scientist to land on the hard platform on his butt with a thud. Afraid that the machine might be trying to tug him off, he gripped the side of the platform with one arm tightly while trying to pry off the cord currently wrapped around around his leg with his other arm. He mentally sighed in relief as the cord unwrapped itself. Glad that he hadn't been pushed off onto the hard street below him.

As Blowhole tried to stand up, confused as to why the machine pulled him down in the first place, the machine started vibrating,causing him to fall back down again.

"What on earth are you doing!" He stammered as the cords coiled around him again.

One had wrapped around his waist, the other around his leg. The vibrations running up the cords causing a gentle pulse to course through his body.

Even though he had been through worse situations, he found this one to be a tad bit creepy. He soon began struggling,trying to find his way out of the head phone's vice like grip around him.

All his struggling did was cause the machine to get angry, so it rewarded the scientist with a painful shock. This caused Blowhole's muscles to tense up as the jolt ran up his body. It was quite painful. However,this only caused him to struggle more, seeking to get away from this mutant.

This received another shock. And another. And another. Finally he just relented and let the machine do whatever it wanted to do, not wishing to be shocked again. Hopeing it wanted to do nothing horrendous to him.

The cords slowly started to rub up and down his body, gently vibrating. At first just rubbing against his back and stomach. Then they traveled upward, reaching his tense shoulders and neck.

Blowhole held his breath, his face showed a look of fear and confusion. What exactly was this machine trying to do to him? He thought all the machine cared about was destruction and makeing people sing, what did this have to do with destroying the city or forced musicals? Maybe the thought of destruction would make it stop what it was doing.

" You know, now would be a good time to be destroy- "

Blowhole was cut off as the earbud of the cord found itself in an entirely new position. Right on his groin. The scientist found this to be crossing the tried to struggle out again, hopeing he wouldn't be shocked but not wanting to be a part of this either. The was twisted and wrong.

The machine in question was haveing none of it though, It tightened its hold, and turned up the vibrations. It roughly grabbed his legs, pushing them apart. One cord then left his position on his leg, snaking its way up the mans stomach until it reached his arms. It wrapped around his arms, Even though he resisted and tried to claw at the cords. It tightly bonded them above his head. Holding them into place.

Blowhole started struggling violently, trying to escape the situation he had somehow gotten himself into. Silently cursing his bad luck, he desperately kicked his free leg, hopeing it would make the cords lose its grip on him. As the machine found it's way to his crotch again, he held his breath again and waited for it to be over.

He didn't have the greatest past with sexual relationships, something that he didn't enjoy talking or thinking about. This was just bringing back ugly memories that he wished he could just forget forever.

The cords took their time trying to please him, the vibrating earbud slowly started to rub his member through his jeans. They were starting off gentle, trying to give pleasure to the scientist with the beautiful voice, hopeing to hear him moan in pleasure.

Instead the only thing they heard were violent threats and curses being spat out towards them. The headphones started vibrating even harder then before, causing the silver haired man to let out a moan.

Blowhole clamped his mouth shut suddenly. Embarrassed at his lack of self control. He always was loud in the bedroom, he couldn't help most embarrasing part though was the fact that his member was all ready hard. He could feel it rubbing roughly against his zipper.

" Let me go! I don't want this you sick, twisted machine! Let me go! Let me g-o-o-o-o! "

The machine promptly ignored him. Instead it unbound his arms and wrapped itself around his him and makeing it hard for him to breath. It upped the vibrations.

Blowhole started thrashing wildly, his silver bangs finding their way in his face, covering his robotic eye and his real eye.

Blowhole was biting down on the cord in his mouth at this point, desperate for more cord was too thick though, so his teeth did nothing. He pulled a shaky hand up too his face, reaching for his robotic eye, hopeing to burn a hole through the cord with his laser.

He found the button,he craned his head downward, trying to see if the cord was thick enough to reach his view. It was. He shot his laser, scorching pieces of his hair in his eyes, but he could care less about his hair.

The laser penetrated the outer layer of the cord, causing it to quickly let go of Blowhole and start flailing around.

As the scientist was dropped harshly on to the ground, He looked below him to see if he was close enough to just drop to the concrete and call it quits or if he was stuck up here.

He didn't have time to see before a cord harshly wrapped around his neck and started to squeeze. No matter how much he clawed and kicked the earphones would not budge. In fact this only caused them to tighten the grip on his slim neck.

Blowholes face started turning red, and his vision was turning black. He helplessly dug his nails into the cord around his neck, hopeing they would relent and let him get some air. But no, instead they sent jolt after jolt of electricity through him, his body soon became engulfed in agonizing pain.

He thought he was going to die. After all he had been through his in his life, this was how he was going to die? Chocked to death by a mutant mp3 player. He could of laughed if it were not for the cord around his neck.

Suddenly the cord dropped him completely. He tried to escape, but he found he was in too much pain too move. The Cord wrapped itself around his leg again, spreading them wide. The Earbud dove between his legs again, vibrating like before.

It didn't take long for Blowhole to get hard, and soon he had to bite his lip as the Earbud started to rub up and down against his member. He soon, to his horror, started to enjoy it. He started to buck his hips to get away, but this did nothing to deter the vibrating earbud.

He soon found himself plotting his revenge against this beast. Revenge. That was all that was important to him anyway. Maybe he would melt it down. No! That was too good. He would takes its power, then he would force it too listen to horrible singers all day, then he would melt it down.

The vibrations increased, causing his revenge plot to be momentarily forgotten. He could tell he was almost close. He finally just gave in and let out a moan as the rubbing sped up.

He grinded against the earbud, shuddering at the pleasure he felt. He gripped the bud with both hands, pushing it down hard, still grinding against it rapidly.

The bud started vibrating violently, and the other cord found its self up his shirt, vibrating against his hard nipples.

That seemed to push Blowhole over the edge, he came violently, tightly gripping the earbud and screaming in pleasure as his climax rocked him.

The man fell flat against the suface of the music player, panting and trying to catch his breath. He ran a hand through his hair as he slowly sat up on his knees. His whole body was aching, and as he looked at his hair in front of his face, he saw that the ends were burnt.

Standing up on his feet, he saw that the cords were now lying at the front of the machine. He walked over to them and picked them up.

He didn't have time to dwell on what happened right now. Now was the time for revenge. And that was what he was going to get.


End file.
